


Jornadas

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Elphias volta da Grécia com um bronzeado e cheio de histórias.





	Jornadas

Elphias volta da Grécia com um bronzeado e cheio de histórias.

Albus tem histórias também do que ocorreu nos poucos meses desde a última vez que eles estiveram frente a frente. Meses que sentiam como anos de tanto que tinha acontecido. De ressentimento crescendo e crescendo, juntos com sonhos com planos que ele nunca antes ousaria pensar. De um amor bem maior do que aquele que havia ocorrido entre eles durante a sua época em Hogwarts. De construir uma identidade nova para si mesmo e ter tudo isso destruído em um horrível momento, em um horrível ato.

Ele não conta isso no entanto. Ele acha que Elphias entenderia se ele explicasse tudo, mas entender não é o suficiente.

Então Albus apenas conta a versão oficial. A versão que permitiria que Elphias continuasse olhando para ele como se ele não pudesse fazer nada de errado. Como se ele fosse tão bom e nobre como um grifinório sempre deveria ser. Como ele tinha se esquecido de ser.

Em meio a contar sobre fugir de quimeras em Atenas no meio da madrugada ou de beber poções de alquimistas egípcios que ele não deveria ter bebido, Elphias um tanto timidamente diz :

“Foi divertido, mas eu realmente gostaria que você tivesse estado lá. Eu sei porque você ficou mas teria sido tão bom te ter lá”

“Eu gostaria de ter ido também” Albus diz e isso pelo menos é verdade.


End file.
